moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia Dowd (Inactive Page)
Felicia Dowd is a founding member and one of the leaders of the Twin Mask Ensemble's second incarnation, as well as the captain of their ship, the Crimson Rose. Description Felicia Dowd stands at a height of 5'10", with a build that could be described as athletic. Her hair is dark red and goes down to her shoulders, the locks slightly messy with strands sticking out here and there, and loose bangs falling into her eyes now and again. Her eyes are a light blue and active, often seen darting about, examining her surroundings and her conversation partners. Further down her face, past a nose that isn't particularly special, are her lips, devoid of makeup of any kind and a shade darker than the rest of her skin. She is tan for a Gilnean, her skin more of an olive tone compared to the paler shades of her countrymen. Her body itself isn't very out of the ordinary, with mild curves, toned muscles, and other features that would lead one to believe she was built more for agility than city life. This may not be immediately evident, however, as much of her is covered in dark, padded leather. A single shoulderpad is fastened to a vest by a bandolier that carries eight pouches (pouches that mysteriously disappear around the same times she'd be carrying a rather large bag made of similar materials). Said bandolier is joined by a multitude of other straps and belts, some useful, some superfluous, but all of them laid across her torso, covering up most of the bandages that she wears wrapped around her chest beneath her vest. Off to the side of her torso are her gloves, fingerless and with wrappings going up almost to her elbows from her wrist. Her belt holds two sheathes in its loops, though one is more of a holster than a sheathe. These carry her weapons of choice: a rapier and a serrated knife, the former held by the holster and shown for the world to see, the latter concealed by its proper sheathe, made of simple leather and dyed to be as dark as the rest of her apparel. Her pants aren't very noteworthy, neither loose or tight, padded at the thighs and calves, and carrying a few extra pockets. They're tucked into her boots, which go up to her shins and have a subtle trim in the front. One of her ears is slightly mangled and carries bite marks. A long, mildly prominent scar starts at her collarbone and stretches down, under her clothing, across her torso, and ends at the opposite hip. On the back of her right hand, covered by her gloves, is a tattoo of a rose, its stem littered with thorns and coiled around an anchor, all framed by a golden circle. History Early Years Felicia was born to a Gilnean mother and a Kul Tiran father in the town of Keel Harbor, in the autumn of 11 L.C. Her father, Marcus Riley, was a sailor, and most of her remembered childhood was spent either in school, or learning everything her father knew about sailing firsthand. The rest of it was mostly spent at home with her mother, Vanelisse Dowd, who was a tailor at the time. When she got into her early teens she left Keel Harbor to go south, past Duskhaven to become an apprentice at a shipwright who still clung to the craft despite the lack of need for it. There she spent most of her teenage years. At some point she caught word of the Northgate Rebellion, and that news combined with the lack of word from her parents for a few months prior worried her enough to try and return, but the fighting surrounding Gilneas City prevented her from safely traveling back to her home town. After the Rebellion Felicia's apprenticeship ended sometime after the Northgate Rebellion, and she managed to return to Keel Harbor soon afterward. Her parents had in fact survived, but the fighting prevented them from getting much in the way of word out to her. Unfortunately, she was not given much time to catch up with her family, as no more than a few months after she had returned home the worgen spread across Gilneas and began infecting its people. Once news began to spread, Felicia's parents tried their hardest to keep her safe, usually amounting to her being locked in the house with the windows boarded up. One night, however, she decided to sneak out of her room, to get a glimpse of what was going on in the capital. She found a vantage point on a nearby hill and looked over to Gilneas City, barely making out shapes running along its walls and across its rooftops. Before she could get a look any more detailed than that, a lone, wandering worgen saw her, and attack, managing to bite her before she kicked it off and began to run. Thanks to the help of a nearby guard patrol, she survived that night, and retreated back to her room, where the bite began to fester and the curse took hold. Infection, and Escaping GilneasCategory:Twin Mask EnsembleCategory:HumanCategory:GilneanCategory:CharactersCategory:RoguesCategory:Sailors The time she spent as a feral worgen is unknown, even to Felicia herself, but she was one of the ones initially "cured" by alchemy and then fully tamed by druidic magic, though she didn't participate much in the defense against the Forsaken beyond self-defense. Most of her time spent as a refugee blends together for her, so her most prominent memory from that time is setting out for Darnassus from her hometown with her family nowhere in sight. She spent the next two months in the night elven capital, where she felt a little out of her element, and so she took the next ship to Stormwind as soon as she could. The Twin Mask Ensemble After arriving in Stormwind, Felicia couldn't hold a job very much anywhere, despite her efforts, and so spent much of the next two years on the streets, doing what she had to to survive on her own. Near the tail end of her time there, she met someone who promised her a job, a home, and the opportunity to captain her very own ship. She jumped at the chance to finally follow in her father's footsteps as a sailor, though it wasn't all fun and games just yet. With the help of her new friends, the Twin Mask Ensemble, she got her captaincy on the ship known as the Crimson Rose. For the past year, the Ensemble have traveled the Eastern Kingdoms on the Rose, getting into various adventures and trouble, with her at the helm of their base of operations and primary method of transport. Currently The Rose has been docked in Gadgetzan for a while, now, as Felicia and many others in the Ensemble have set out into the Tanari Desert in search of two of their members, Cyanne Delise and Lexy Lerender, who have been abducted by agents of the Simulacra. Felicia presently resides in the Ikrari city of Khasiris.